Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to improving the one-handed operation of a large smartphone or a small tablet computer.
Related Art
In recent years, the rapid advances in computer technology and broadband telecommunications have enhanced the popularity of mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Among other things, these mobile computing devices can be used to browse the web, play games, music, or videos, take pictures, send/receive emails, etc. However, existing mobile computing devices may still have various drawbacks that limit their usability or versatility. One of such drawbacks relates to one-handed operation of these devices. In more detail, a recent trend is the increasing screen sizes of these mobile computing devices. As the screen sizes become larger and larger, one-handed operation with these large-screen devices becomes problematic, and sometimes near impossible, even for users with large hands. The lack of one-handed operability of large-screen mobile computing devices may lead to a frustrating user experience.
Therefore, while existing mobile computing devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.